project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler - German
Die Pflegehelferin oder als Randall mag ihn, den Nancy Boy nennen. Appearance Play by: Miles McMillan Hair: Dark brown, shaggy. Eyes: Dark brown. Complexion: Medium tan. Body Type: Slim Height: 5'10 Weight: 166 Clothing: Tyler kann in der Regel gefunden trägt ein einfaches T-Shirt, farbneutral, zusammen mit ein paar dunkle Jeans und Stiefel werden. Wenn diese nicht verfügbar sind, wird er für ein Paar Shorts und ein weißes T-Shirt zu begleichen. Inventory: *Hair Brush *Steel Bat *Clothing *Hunting Knife *First Aid Kit *9mm Handgun Emergencies Overall: Tyler steht bei 5'10 mit einem schlanken Körperbau und schlanke Muskeln. Er hat seines Vaters zottigen, wellig dunkelbraune Haare, die gleichen, die über seine Mutter gewonnen, aber es erlaubt zu wachsen, bis sie mit den Schultern und nicht mehr berührt. Wie pro Gewohnheit, hält Tyler seine Haare mit einem Bogen die meiste Zeit aus Angst, es gezogen gebunden. Genau wie sein Vater, hat Tyler eine gesunde Bräune mit dunkelbraun, ausdrucksvoll, Augen gehen. Er hat keine Tattoos auf ihn und seine einzige Piercing ist eine obere Ohrlochstechen auf dem rechten Ohr. Das 'Nein Tattoos' Wahl meist auf ihn durch seine Berufswahl gezwungen, wollte er nicht, um seine Chancen in den Pflegebereich zu kompromittieren. Das Piercing war eine Mutprobe von einem guten Freund von ihm auf seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, dass er zu gehen zusammen mit entschieden. Tylers Kleidung der Wahl ist einfach und leicht zu bewegen in. Er in t-shirts finden mehr als oft nicht in einer neutralen Farbe, meist braun oder schwarz, mit Jeans und Stiefel Arbeit. Wenn er immer Zeit zum Entspannen, ändert er in ein Paar Shorts und Trikot einem weißen T-Shirt mit einem Paar Sandalen. Er hat nie wirklich viel für barfuß außerhalb betreut. Personality and Skills Skills: *Erste Hilfe: Durch seine Ausbildung in der Krankenpflege, kann Tyler mit Menschen, die verletzt oder krank sind, zu helfen. Mit begrenzten Vorräte wird diese behindert, aber mit ein bisschen Kreativität kann er in der Regel um Menschen neigen. Auch wenn er in der Krankenpflege ausgebildet worden ist, kann er keine komplizierten Operationen oder sogar Amputationen. *Jagd: Tylers Vater war ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger und nahm seinen Sohn auf mehrere Fahrten während seiner Teenager-Jahre. Er kann einen Bogen zu jagen Hirsche, aber er ist mehr geschickt mit einem Gewehr. Dies bedeutet nicht, er werde das Ziel zu treffen jedes Mal, wenn. Er kann auch Haut und Darm ein Reh, es dauert ihm ein bisschen länger als andere Jäger. General Personality: Tyler ist ein lebenslustiger Typ von Mann, die manchmal bekommt selbst in Schwierigkeiten mit den Worten, die falschen Dinge. Es ist nicht, dass er bedeutet, ist es nur irgendwie passiert. Er ist ein sehr treuer Mensch, loyal zu seinen Freunden und Familie am wenigsten, aber kann sehr feindselig gegenüber Menschen, die ihn beleidigen. Er ist ein bisschen wie ein Individuum, das stolz manchmal loslassen können, dass in der Art der Dinge, die er versucht, mit Sinn zu sagen bekommen. Wenn sein Stolz verletzt wird oder er verraten, findet er sich in einer Depression, dass er nicht immer raus auf seinen eigenen, aber er ist viel zu stur, um Hilfe zu bitten. In gewissem Sinne ist er auch eigenwillig und etwas Ausschlag. Er hat auch eine eifersüchtige Ader über eine Meile breit und vier Meilen tief, vor allem, wenn jemand anderes wird immer Anerkennung für etwas, was er getan hat, oder war in einer Gruppe tun. Während loyal zu seinen Freunden, er ist auch sehr schützend von ihnen, das heißt, er wird nicht zögern, ihre Verteidigung zu springen, egal ob sie in der falschen oder nicht. Wenn die Menschen die Dinge zu betrachten, die eine "Selbstaufopferung" oder "Selbstmord" angesehen werden würde, wird er sehr leidenschaftlich bei dem Versuch, ihre Meinung zu ändern, oft gelingt lieber nicht zu diesem Test. Tyler tut versuchen, Menschen zu beruhigen und ein bisschen mehr unbeschwert, wenn möglich. Er will verstehen, dass seine Witze über die Wanderer macht ihn wie ein Idiot aussehen, aber er Figuren, die, da sie nicht tot Verwandten seiner oder jemand kennt er sind, kann er ziemlich viel zu sagen, was er will. Selbst durch all das, er hat eine perverse Ader, die breiter und tiefer als seine Eifersucht ist. Diese Verkehrtheit manchmal bringt ihn in Schwierigkeiten, aber er ist nett genug, um Wiesel seinen Weg aus ihm heraus. Etwas, dass viele seiner Freunde finden unglaublich. Er ist nicht unanständig, obwohl er nicht oder nicht tappen Respektlosigkeit Frauen Männer, nur bewundert sie mit seinen Augen. Tyler hat sicherzustellen, dass, wenn ein ernstes Gespräch oder ein Ereignis geschieht, dass er Töne auf der "Spaß" und perversen Possen. Zwar nicht die intelligentesten in der Gruppe, tut sein Bestes, um Tyler helfen, finden Sie Lösungen für Probleme, auch wenn seine Vorschläge nicht immer die besten. Er legt 100 Prozent zu helfen, wen er mit, da sie entweder sich zu verteidigen ist, an einen neuen Speicherort verschieben oder ihre Nahrung suchen. History Tyler war in der Mitte der Nacht zu Bethanie und Raymond Whitmoore geboren. Nachdem ein Mädchen, war Raymond estatic, endlich einen Jungen. Amanda, Tyler Schwester war nicht alles, was glücklich über diese winzigen Jungen kommen in das, was war früher ein Ein-Kind-Haus. Sie war eifersüchtig auf ihn und nicht gefallen, dass ihre Mutter hatte immer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Tyler. Als Tyler und Amanda aufgewachsen, begann eine Rivalität zwischen Geschwistern; alles Amanda getan hat, hatte Tyler es besser zu machen. Als sie auf einen Baum kletterte hinter ihrem Haus, musste er die größte zu finden und an die Spitze. Zweimal im Alter zwischen 5 und 7, brach Tyler seinen Arm, dies zu tun. Die Rivalität setzte sich auch in der Schule und die zwei von ihnen weiter zu streiten und stoßen einander an. Ihre Eltern nie aufgerufen, auf sie, da die Rivalität halfen die beiden zu besseren Noten, obwohl es sich um zwei Jahre auseinander waren zu machen. Nachdem Jacob geboren wurde, schien die Rivalität noch schlimmer. Zwischen den drei Kindern, Amanda bei 16, Tyler bei 14, und Jakob um sieben war die Rivalität in vollem Gange! Während ihrer Schulzeit, würde Amanda und Tyler vergleichen ihre Qualitäten, wenn sie eine Chance hatte und würde ihrem Bericht Karten verwenden, um den kleinen Jakob zu necken. Erst Amanda bekannt, dass sie in tierärztlichen Hochschule hat Tyler herausfinden, dass er in Nursing gehen wollte gehen. Immer größer und besser als die anderen, war Amanda wütend, dass ihr Bruder gewählt hatte, was er hatte. Nicht, weil sie nicht leidenschaftlich zu helfen Tieren, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass es ihn davor im medizinischen Bereich zu verhindern. Sie war falsch. Tyler hart gearbeitet in seinem High-School-Jahre, nicht nur, um seine Schwester zu besiegen, sondern um sicherzustellen, dass er ein Stipendium an der einen Stelle, die wirklich beeindrucken würde seine Eltern, Atlanta Metropolitan College bekam. Sein Vater war ein großer Fan von der Hochschule nach ihrem Onkel hatte es vor seinem Tod gegangen. Tyler arbeitete ausschließlich auf diese eine, wohl wissend, dass es entweder ein Hit or miss war, hat er immer noch Anwendungen und Essays für Stipendien und Studiendarlehen beabsichtigten vor seinem Abschluss gefüllt. Es war nicht, bis er auf der Bühne war bei Abschluss nach seiner Rede, die er Valedictorian gelernt hatte er eine volle Fahrt dorthin. Er sammelte seine Sachen und zog aus seinem Elternhaus, weg zu Georgia er war. Tyler fand der Übergang leichter zu sein als erwartet. Die Kurse waren schwierig, aber das war zu erwarten. Tyler wachte früh am Morgen für seine Klassen und zu Bett ging spät in der Nacht nach dem Studium. Zu sagen, er war ein fleißiger Student wäre eine großzügige Anweisung sein. Wie jeder andere, würde er manchmal spät aufwachen und entscheiden, nicht zu einem Morgen-Klasse gehen oder würden abgelenkt durch das Internet, als er studierte. Seine Noten waren eine gute B-Durchschnitt trotz seiner leicht abgelenkt Natur. In den Sommermonaten von seinem ersten Jahr hatte Tyler, eine Wohnung und einen Job zu bekommen. Er begann seine Arbeit im Mai und sparte genug durch die Arbeit, um eine winzig kleine Cracker Schachtel eine Wohnung zu bekommen. Es war nicht das beste, aber es hat seine Aufgabe für die nächsten drei Monate. Er würde fast food meistens kaufen für das Abendessen oder würde nur zu einem All-you-can-eat-Buffet auf dem Weg zurück auf den Bus gehen. Es war so, bis er wieder zur Schule ging und seinem Wohnheim, dann musste er in Teilzeit arbeiten, Schneiden in seinem Taschengeld, aber er war noch in der Lage zu sparen. Wenn die Berichte über die Wanderer kommen begann, war Tyler in seinem fünften Jahr und arbeiten für eine höhere Platzierung Nursing Grad. Er hat einfach nicht verstanden, was los war und versuchte, seine Familie anzurufen. Als keine Antwort kam, wusste er, dass es einige ernste Dinge geht. Er wusste nicht, wie ernst, bis er Menschen, die in den Hof seines Kollegiums gegessen sah. Er hatte das Glück, einen Mini-Kühlschrank und ein paar Kisten mit verschiedenen Snacks in ihnen, wenn dies geschehen ist. Er verjährt off die Tür, hielt das Fenster mit einer Decke abgedeckt war in der dritten Etage direkt unter dem Dach und drehte die Badewanne und Waschbecken auf wassergefährdend. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass er nicht in der Lage, sehr lange auf diese Weise zu leben, benutzte er eine Nähe Abflussrohr zu hangeln bis zum Dach, ein paar Möglichkeiten planen. Dies geschah über fünf Tage und am letzten Tag, sammelte er seine Sachen in einem Buch Tasche mit einem grundlegenden med. Notizbuch, das er bis vor Fahrtantritt seinen Weg aus den am wenigsten überfüllten Straßen geschrieben hatte. Er hörte nie von seiner Familie. Gallery Miles_Mc.jpg 46301_364432013640081_1964425446_n.jpg 523e1572c7d6.jpg 5026637.jpg tyler.jpg 226798531205066601_uex5CnbF_b.jpg miles-mcmillan (1).jpg tyler3.jpg